It's the Cat's Life for Me
by Julianna54321
Summary: On a random day at Camp Half-Blood, a day like any other. Something mysterious happens to Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Katie, Nico, and Thalia... they get turned into CATS! Thalico, Percabeth, and Tratie! Eventually Pothena too! Who did this... and why?
1. Oh, I Feel Sick!

**Oh I Feel Sick!**

_** Hello reader! If you are here looking for a story that will make you cry… LEAVE IMEADIATELY! This story is a humor/romance story! I am not some sappy Stephanie Meyer! Sorry Twihards, but I had a faze with Twilight and I went insane! I just got back from rehab… On to the amazing story! You flames are welcomed for they will help Peeta(Who I have in captivity) to bake my bread and cake!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own PJO… or Peeta… (yet… Just a few more days…) or (at the moment) any bread… much less any cake… CRUEL WORLD! *cry cry***_

**Percy's POV:** Annabeth and I were just lying on my bed, minding our own business… when IT happened. I was just playing Annabeth's hair absentmindedly while I thought and she was playing with riptide, when all of a sudden, we both get really, REALLY sleepy.

"I think I'm gonna…" I state blearily, yawning and stretching my arms out.

"Yeah, Me too…" Annabeth answers with her eyelids half closed. With a soft thud, we both fall into a deep sleep. The last thing I remember was Annabeth's soft snoring then, blackness.

**Nico's POV:** I was just taking a leisurely stroll in the dark woods, as I did every day. When something soft smacks straight into my back, sending me tumbling forward in a summersault.

"Hey watch where you're going you bi… oh…" I stop immediately when I figure out what hit me… well, more like WHO hit me…

"Really Death Breath? You're gonna yell at your best friend for wanting to see you! How could you be so low!" Thalia scolds me in a fake offended tone of voice.

Here, let me explain. 1 year ago Thalia quit the hunt because she apparently really missed her old life and wanted to get back to it. We ironically ended up the same age because of that and we found out that we have tons in common with each other and I guess we just hit it off from there… we've really bonded over the past year. Well back to reality… no matter how much of a cruel place it can be we have to go back at some point in time.

"OH but my fair maiden! Forgive me for my rude actions!" I say, mocking a dramatic prince.

"Well, okay Sir. I forgive you… for now!" She answers, playing along using a fake British accent… she failed… miserably… so miserably, that in fact it resulted in us wiggling on the ground, howling with laughter. All of a sudden, our laughter dies down rapidly. I sit up abruptly, making the world spin madly around me. I lay back down, feeling feverish and sick to my stomach.

I hesitantly glance over at Thalia, finding that she seemed just as miserable as me.

"I think I'm just gonna close my eyes for a few seconds and try to stop the world from spinning." I explain.

"Me too…" Thalia trails off her face already a sickly shade of green.

The only thing I hear is a tinkling giggle and a faint "It's all coming together perfectly!" before I fall asleep.

**Travis's POV: **Today was no different from any other… well except for the fact that Conner had gotten really sick from our last prank… let's just say: the result was epic but not the safest to set up… so right now, I was being yelled at by the incredibly beautiful Katie Gardener for… um… actually I don't even remember what I did to her cabin this time though… usually that's Conner's job. To remind me what we did. Weirdly we were the only people there… that NEVER happens, especially after the Titan War 2 years ago.

You know with Percy's conditions about all the kids being claimed by the age of 13 and all of the gods having a cabin in Camp Half-Blood… yeah…

Suddenly Katie stopped yelling at me. I was about to ask her if she was okay when she collapsed on to the ground. I caught her in my arms before kneeling down and placing her gingerly on the ground before my vision goes blurry and I blackout beside her.

_**Hey people of planet Earth! It's me Julianna54321! I know that you all know me like the back of your paw… hand! Whoops… well I'm lying as you probably already figured out, for this is my very first fanfic! I really hope you all like it so far and that you will stick with me throughout it all! I will be updating weekly to bi-weekly. I'm co-writing this story with one of my best friends Madigirl99! Check out some of her writing! It's really funny!**_

_**With that said and done, tune in next week or even tomorrow (It all depends on how many reviews I get! * Nudge nudge wink wink say no more, say no more!*) for a new chapter of "It's the Cat's Life for Me"! See you soon!**_


	2. HEY! What ARE you Doing?

**HEY! What ARE You Doing!**

_** WOO! 4 reviews already! I'm ecstatic! I'm ready to cry! Oh My Gods, THANK YOU! You all have no clue how much this means to me! I would like to thank the people who have reviewed to this story and I'm going to call them… The First Four! Ooh that's kinda catchy, The First Four… Back to Earth! The First Four are made up of 1 anonymous reader and 3 readers with profiles. They are:**_

_**avrilkitties: Thank you for being kind enough to be the first person to ever send me a review! By the way, the Thalia and Nico part is my favorite as well! I had SOO much fun writing it!**_

_**Artemis34: Love your name! Artemis is amazing! Thank you for that sweet review! It melted my heart at what you said about the story! Thanks again!**_

_**madigirl99: HEY! MY HOMIE! WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT THAT THE CO-WRIGHTER WOULD READ HER OWN STORY? Nah, I'm just kidding! I'm happy that you did! Now you will be immortalized as one of The First Four! YAY!**_

_**AlexCullen3141890: Hey Sis! Thanks for checking it out! It really means a lot to me that you care enough to read my stories! By the way: I'm loving "Reclusione"! See you around the house! …does that sound weird to any of you reviewers?**_

_**I now pronounce thee, The First Four! Okay, now that I've written an author's note that's just a tiny bit longer than a page long on word, I'm ready to start the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Peeta and Katniss. (Sighs) Life must go on, am I wrong? No? Good. I don't want to be hearing that any of you readers might be Gods and therefore are immortal, making me very, very jealous… but I would be SO honored if a god was reading my story…**_

**Annabeth's POV:** Upon waking up, I felt a strange sensation of being warm and cold at the same time. I was cold from the bitter gusts of wind blowing in through Percy's cabin window, and I was warm from some unknown shield.

When I moved my chin, I felt something soft and fluffy pressed so tightly to my body, it was like another skin. Yet, it was amazingly comfortably. I sigh contently, feeling completely relaxed. I was almost finished deciding wither or not it would be a good idea to rest a bit longer, when I'm rudely interrupted mid thought by thundering footsteps and a loud voice screaming:

"Cats! Cats! Oh yes! The boss will be so pleased with me! Gotta get those cats!" For the first time that day, I finally opened my eyes, ready to yell at the man for being so immature, but when I first get a look around, I have a very different perspective… I'm lying on the ground… in an alleyway… not Percy's cabin… not even in Camp Half-Blood… and a huge man was charging towards me, a large net flailing around within his grasp. His eyes trained on me.

I shoot him a look that literally said: _Are you crazy?_ But that did nothing to slow him down and seconds later, the net is on top of me, trapping me in an inescapable prison. Sliding the wood under me to make sure that I didn't get out, he quickly flipped over the net and closed his hand around the top.

"Ha! The idiots didn't ever try to run!" He chortled, a smug smile on his cracked lips.

"Hey you, bozo! What ARE you doing!" I scream at him. He laughs.

"Ooh! The pussy cat hissed at me! Maybe I should go hide behind the truck for safety!" The man taunted, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Ha-ha! This one's got spunk! Oh yeah, the boss will like this one!" The man continued.

I was about to ask him why he didn't answer my question, when suddenly, I felt something shift behind me. I turn around, and find a big, black, fluffy, fur-ball sitting beside me in the net. Well, I thought it was only a fur-ball, that is, until it shuddered and another fluffy black ball with 2 triangles sticking out from the top, seemed to sprout from the other side. Then, I notice, it's not a fur-ball, it's a head. A cat's head. And the rest of the fur-ball, must be the body.

Sure enough, a long, fluffy tail soon flicked out towards me and I heard a low groan.

The cat turned its head to face me. Its eyes were shut. The cat yawned then shifted again to face me more directly. Laying its head back dawn lazily, the cat opened its mouth to speak. What I heard come out of the cat's mouth, was NOT what I was expecting to hear instead of a meow, or a growl. I hear Percy's voice.

"Ugh. Geez Annabeth! What're you being so loud about?" The cat cracked open one eye partly to reveal green eyes that were scarily similar to the color of the sea, to the color of Percy's eyes. In fact, they were EXACTLY the same color as Percy's eyes. I now notice how the fur on the cat was the same color as Percy's raven black hair. The cat, who now has closed its eyes again tried once more.

"Annabeth? Why aren't you answering me?" This time, the cat kept its eyes closed and used only its head to gesture towards me as if his eyes were open.

By now I was completely freaked out. This cat had Percy's voice, eyes, and hair/fur color. It can't be…

"Percy! Is that you?" I ask incredulously, moving forward and tipping my head to the side to get a closer look.

"Yes, that's my name WiseGirl, don't wear it out!" The cat, err Percy, I guess, answered sarcastically, sort of rubbing the sleep from his eyes to finally look at me clearly. When he did, his eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. "Annabeth?" He asked disbelievingly.

I tried to speak but I was still completely speechless that Percy was a cat(and also, it was killing me that I can't figure out how the heck I'm able to understand him), so I just nodded my head slowly. He looked like he was thinking hard about something so I began to ponder the situation… wait a moment… If he's a cat, about the same size as me, and we can understand each other… that must mean that… no… it can't be…

My heart thudding in my chest, I slowly begin to lift my left hand… scratch that… not hand… but PAW. A small, dainty, fluffy, white paw. As the realization sets in, I look at Percy, and apparently, he's come up with the same conclusion: We've been turned into cats.

The man who was carrying us around in the net stopped abruptly in front of a truck. He lifted the bag up so that our eyes were level with his. "Sorry guys, just business, nothin' personal." He told us sorrowfully before walking around to the back of the truck, where he opened the door lifted us out of the net by the scruffs of our necks and threw us into cell-like trunk.

"Now off we go to the pound, after a good days work." We hear him mumble before he slams the door shut, and walks away.

The truck rumbled to life and began to roll down the streets. Turning towards Percy, I found him curled up in a ball and with his usually bright, happy eyes filled with darkness and fear. I ran over to him and burry my face in the soft fur, just under his neck. I whisper soothing words and tell him "Everything is totally fine."

But I know, everything is falling apart.

**Thalia's POV: **The first thing I noticed when I woke up, is thatwherever I am, it smells REALLY bad. Second, I noticed that everything was so much bigger than usual. Third, I noticed that I was sleeping on straw… in a barn. Wait… what? A barn? There's no barn in Camp Half-Blood! Where the Hades am I? I jump up from where I was laying, expecting to land on my knees but instead, I land on all fours and tumble backwards from the unusual feeling.

I continue tumbling backwards, until my back slams against something soft that upon impact, yelped and then groaned. I was so surprised, that I fell away from the thing and nearly squeaked. I was a bit dizzy from all of the tumbling I was doing so it took me a moment focus my eyes.

When I was finally able to see clearly again, I saw the soft thing that I landed on was a big, black ball. I thought maybe I was just hearing things until the ball quivered and a big, fluffy, black and white, tail rise in the air and smack down again. Hesitantly, I creep forward to get a closer look. When I get there, a head pops up looking in the opposite direct from where I was standing, startling me. Then, 2 white paws sprout from the front of the ball and push the ball off of the ground, and into a sitting position.

The ball is really a black and white cat. When the cat opened its eyes, I gasped. Those eyes look just like Nico's eyes. A deep, deep brown that was almost black. The cat's fur was like a tuxedo, it looked like the black over coat and a white dress shirt, and the paws even looked like gloves. The cat wobbled. It apparently wasn't used to being on all fours either, because the cat soon toppled over after trying to walk on its hind legs.

"Aw shoot!" Nico's voice rang through the barn. My head darts around searching for him, desperate to see a familiar face. I don't see him anywhere. My eyes wander back to the cat. I get off of my back and carefully attempt to walk over to it. I fell. Like the cat I failed to walk on 2 legs.

I get kinda nervous. _This is not right…_ I think. The cat try's again and fails once more. The cat opens its mouth to speak.

"What is going on?" The cat wonders aloud. It's Nico's voice. I look down at my body to find creamy fur on my chest and stripes on my arms… well not arms, but front legs I guess I should say. _No, it can't be! _I look up at the cat that seems to be in deep thought. I gulp cautiously.

"Nico?"

"Thalia? Is that really you?" The cat responds. The cat IS Nico. I run over to him, trip on my front legs halfway there, and smack into Nico again.

"Whoa!" He yelps as I barrel right into him and knock him down like a bowling pin. We roll around for a little longer. When we finally stop, we both groan at the same time. "What was that for?" He asked me.

"Hey Nico. It's me, Thalia!" I greet nervously.

"Thalia? You too?" He asked, gesturing to my new cat body.

"Yep." Is my simple response. "So, I saw that you're also having trouble walking."

"Sure am. I don't get it!" Nico complains.

"Hmm, I wonder if we should try to actually walk on all fours for a change… we seem to always try to walk on 2 legs and that just won't work." I suggest simply.

"I don't see any reason why not." Nico returns pleasantly.

So, we both got up out of our sitting positions on the dirty barn floor, and Nico takes the restrained first step forward. He doesn't topple over so he takes another step. Another successful attempt. He begins to move a little faster, as he gains confidence. He soon is prancing and leaping around with his new found speed, flexibility, agility, and stealth.

"Common Thalia! It's easy as long as you start out slow!" He encourages me.

"Alright, I'll try…" I say before taking my first step. _Wait, I'm still standing!_ I think as I take another step. _This IS easy! _I quicken my pace. _It's actually pretty fun! _I think as I begin to jog, which quickly becomes a run. "Wow! You're right Nico! This is easy!"

Now that we have walking, jogging, jumping, and running under control, we decide to play a game of 'Hide and Seek'. I know that it's a child's game, but hey! It's really fun! Plus, now that we're cats, there are so many more spots that we can hide in. We agree that I seek first and Nico hides.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10! Ready or not, here I come!" I yell darting off to begin searching for Nico.

I checked about 5 really good spots to hide in, with no results. That's when I heard Nico scream. And a feral hissing. Thankful for the fact that cats have enhanced hearing, I follow the sound to where it's coming from. I ran about 3 yards before Nico comes barreling down towards me.

"Run!" He screeches while he speeds past me. That was all I needed to hear to bolt after him. I mean, what is so scary that Nico Di'Angelo, the son of Hades, runs away from it screaming in fear?

I watch as he zips out the door of the barn. _Huh. I wonder why we didn't notice that before…_ I ponder before rushing through the door myself. Nico's nowhere to be seen.

"Ni-" I begin before something grabs me from behind, puts something fluffy in my mouth, and pushes me down into the long grasses behind the barn. I was about to scream when I turn and see that it's only Nico himself.

"Shh. We don't wanna get caught right?" Nico warns me before taking his TAIL out of my mouth.

I nod my head. "Okay, but can I ask? What was it back there that scared you so much?" I question him.

He sighs. "Well to be completely honest, it was a VERY territorial mother cat with 6 newborn kittens…" He answers sheepishly.

"Really? The great and fearless Nico Di'Angelo, was chased away by a girl!" I taunt him as I laugh quietly.

"Thalia, trust me. You never want to feel the wrath of a mother who thinks you are too close to her child/children. It's scary!" Nico retorts.

"Alright Dead Head. I believe you. Now let's try to find somewhere that we can stay for the night." I propose after I finish scanning the perimeter for any mad, mother cats and coming up with a blank.

"Okay. Let's go." Nico submits.

With that we set off to find some sort of sheltering to stay in. At one point, we found a nice little cottage that would be suitable to stay in for the night and we clambered in and slept.

**Katie's POV: **When I awoke. I instantly noticed 3 things. 1: I was on a roof. 2: There was a huge nest next to me on the roof. And 3: I was cuddling with a HUGE cat.

"AAAHHH!" I squeal, stumbling away from the ginormous animal. Resulting in the creature to wake up.

"What, what? What'd I miss?" The cat asks in an eerily familiar male voice. I'm not even surprised that the cat can talk, I'm only confused on 'Why do I know that voice so well?' and 'Who did it belong too?'

The cat was mainly a sand color but its chest, paws, inside of ears, stomach, and the bottom of its tail were a cream. The cat also had light brown highlights. A single line that went from the tip of its nose, to the forehead, down the neck to the back, and from the back to the tip of its tail.

"Where am I?" The cat asked again. This time, I figured out how that voice was so familiar. It was Stoll's voice. TRAVIS Stoll's voice.

"Stoll?" I asked harshly. "I want an answer, and I want it NOW." I continue on pure instinct. _...Wow! I must yell at him and his brother A LOT if it's natural just to say 'I want an answer, and I want it NOW!' right after saying 'Stoll'… _

"Gardner?" The cat answers. _ Yep. Definitely Travis._

"Yes Stoll. It's me. What happened?" I answer him venom dripping from my voice.

"What're you talking about!" Travis answers. "I didn't do anythi- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU KATIE!" Travis cuts off abruptly when he finally looks at me.

"What are you talking about?" I return viciously. "I'm completely the sa-" I cut off once I see what he's talking about. I had fluffy, white fur on my chest. He's not the only one who was turned into a cat, because so was I! "OH MY GODS I'M A CAT!" I exclaim, perplexed at how something like this could have happened to both of us. I mean, Stoll wouldn't change BOTH of us into cats! That just isn't his style!

"Well, I'm talking about that." He exclaimed smugly, while gesturing to my new appearance.

"What happened to you then, huh Travis, What?" I retort.

"I don't know what you're talking abou-" He responds before cutting off and giving himself a once over. "I don't know Katie! This is kind of scaring me now…" He continues, flabbergasted.

"Okay well we need to figure it out or else this is gonna turn out horrib-" I was cut off by the sound of a crow cawing. It sounded oddly very close by.

"Did you happen to see a crow around here somewhere?" I ask.

"No. Why? Did you?" Travis answers, confusion written in his voice.

"No, that's why I asked you…" I gulp.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE? TRYING TO STEAL MY EGGS HUH? WELL BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME IDIOTS!" A feminine voice inquired threateningly from above us.

"Huh?" Travis asks, stumped on where the voice had come from, and why it chose to say that particular thing.

"Um… Travis…" I begin staring at the crow coming towards us at an alarming speed.

"Yes Katie?" He urges for me to continue.

Still staring at the bird, I answer: "We better run… like, NOW would be great!" I cast my eyes back onto him and he senses the urgency in my voice and looks my way.

"Why?" He ponders further.

"Why? Because there's a angry, mama bird swooping towards us at a deathly rate! Let's MOVE!" I order as I begin to run towards the edge of the building. I hear Travis following me.

"Katie! What are you doing! This house is 4 stories high! You'll kill yourself, even as a cat!" He tries to reason but to no avail I continue my course, picking up my speed as I brace myself to jump.

"Travis, if you want to survive, just follow my lead!" I say before I leap off of the side of the house.

"KATIE!" I heard Travis screech before I land safely on the roof of the house next-door that was a story lower than the one I was just on. Soon after I hear and soft thud and running steps that were coming toward me.

"How did you know about this house?" Travis question bewildered.

"Travis, look at the pattern of the houses. 4 stories, 3 stories, 2 stories, 1 story. 4, 3, 2, 1. Etcetera, etcetera." I answer, feeling pretty good about myself for the fact that I saw that pattern.

"Oh… wow Katie-Kat, good eye!" Travis complemented me but I didn't care about that at the moment.

"Travis. Do NOT call me that!" I demanded from him and Travis sat down abruptly with his head high in the air while he used his tail to solute me.

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" I giggle slightly at his bizarre actions. I walk in front of him with a regal posture.

"At ease soldier!" I commanded to play along.

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" He repeated. I giggled a little more.

"You know what Travis?" I begin, smiling slightly.

"Mmhm?" He asks curiously.

"I think we can call a truce, you know when you're not wreaking havoc on my cabin; you're actually pretty fun to be around! So what do you say? Truce?" I advocate, holding my tail out to shake with his.

"Hmm… I'm gonna need to think about it…" he said while scratching his ear with his back leg then he starts walking away slowly. My heart dropped.

2 seconds later he bolts back enthusiastically. "Alright, I've thought about it!" He holds his tail out towards me. "Truce?" he asks.

"Truce!" I finish. We wrap our tails together and with one good shake, we sealed the deal.

"Now," I begin. "Let's celebrate on this monumental occasion!" I propose leaping off to the building next-door, and then to the one after that. "Travis Stoll and Katie Gardener have called a truce!" I scream as I leap down a pipe, and onto the soft, grassy ground with Travis right behind me.

"Here, here!" Travis agrees, standing by my side.

_**Hello dear readers! That was the second chapter of 'It's the Cat's Life for Me"! How did I do? It sucked, didn't it. **_

_**Peeta: Hey I thought it was pretty cool!**_

_**Me: Thank you Peeta! How sweet of you!**_

_**Katniss: Eh, it was alright. Wasn't terrible, wasn't amazing either though!**_

_**Me: Well Katniss, thank you for your honesty and for that I will-"**_

_**Katniss: Let me go?**_

_**Me: No! why would I do that! You and Peeta are the best entertainment I've ever had! I was going to say that I would let you go to my archery range and shoot a few squirrels!**_

_**Katniss: Oh… THAT'S EVEN BETTER!**_

_**Me: What'd I tell ya! I told you that if you were good I'd be nice to you! You're gonna like it here! Oh and Peeta, I'll let you make some delicious chocolate cake because of your honesty! You know what, I'm just gonna give you the kitchen.**_

_**Peeta:…SWEET! OH THAT'S THE BEST PRESENT EVER!**_

_**Me: I know, I know, I'm an amazing host. Now both of you go off and have your fun.**_

_**Peeta and Katniss: Okay!**_

_**Ah, that felt good. Well, I've decided to do this little thing at the end of every chapter from now on. I would like to know who you would like to come in next. The options are:**_

_**Poseidon and Athena**_

_**Thalia and Nico**_

_**Percy and Annabeth**_

_**Travis and Katie**_

_**Tell me who I should bring in next in your review. Thanks for reading and until next time, Stay strong my little cupcakes, stay strong.**_

_**See you all soon!**_


	3. Little Lovecats!

**Little Lovecats!**

_**Welcome back my brave little cupcakes! Am I amazing or what? I'm so sorry for the late update, but I had trouble with the Travis and Katie part. But now I got that done and boy do I have a long chapter for you! How did you enjoy the latest chapter? ... Oh, you didn't? Aw. Sad face! Oh well, we're all entitled to our own opinions, am I wrong? No? Good. This chapter is a big one for the romance portion so look out for that. I'm going to be giving shout outs to all of the people who review to this story for each new chapter.**_

_**The shout outs for last chapter go too: FatCat8900, AlexCullen3141890, and Avrilkitties!**_

_**FatCat8900: AWESOME USERNAME! You're amazing! *Sniffle, Sniffle* I… Fricken… LOVE YOU! Thank you for reviewing, it really does mean a lot to me that you care enough to tell me what you think! By the way, thank you for being the first person to vote for the poll I put at the bottom of the last chapter. It's nice to know that some people actually read what gets posted in the author's notes. But just so you know, Poseidon and Athena ARE going to be part of the story, in fact, they are going to be main characters! That was the plan from the very beginning, but they aren't going to be in the actual story for a couple of chapters. I know; I'm sad about it too. But do remember, they WILL be part of it soon!**_

_**AlexCullen3141890: Welcome back sis! I'm happy to see that you sticking through this with me! Thank you for being kind enough to say that the story doesn't suck! But I need to tell you, be careful with Peeta at school today! Make sure he's safe the entire day! See you walking/dancing around the house sometime! Wait… WHAT? YOU LOST HIM! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!... I DON'T CARE IF HE GOT AWAY WHEN YOU WERE RUNNING THE MILE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TIE YOURSELF TO HIS BACK, AND MAKE **__**HIM**__** DO THE RUNNING! IT'S COMMON SENSE! GODS ALEX!**_

_**Avrilkitties: Hey! You're the first person other than my sister to review to this story TWICE! I am very grateful that you did, because I felt like I already lost some viewers! But now I know that you are still reading! Oh, and also, I don't care if you were too lazy to log in! I used to be an anonymous reviewer that 2 people relied on to get ideas from, so I really don't judge! Thanks again for reviewing and keep reading!**_

_**Thanks again you guys! This one goes out to YOU!**_

_**And since only one person voted, the winners for the characters that I will chat with in the bottom author's note will be: Poseidon and Athena! Woo-hoo! I was actually hoping for them to win! I love writing as them!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Peeta, Katniss, Poseidon, Athena, or any cupcakes. It's so sad! *tear, tear***_

**Percy's POV: **I was devastated. I had just found out that somehow, I've been turned into a cat and so has Annabeth, and now we're in a truck headed for the POUND. I know what happens to animals that don't get picked out or claimed in time. If you don't, well let's just say, they get taken into a special room, and never come back out again.

At the moment, I was cuddling with Annabeth(I think we both needed the comfort), when I noticed something. We weren't the only ones in the trunk of the truck. I sit up to get a better idea of how many other animals were caught today, and I at least counted 4 dogs and 5 cats. All of them were staring at us oddly, like we were some kind of alien. I decided to take action.

"What are you guys looking at? Haven't you ever seen 2 cats comfort one another?" I scold them venomously. They all flinched at my voice, I don't want to be mean but, if you got turned into a cat, gotten caught by a dogcatcher, were being shipped off to the pound, and were being stared at by others for no apparent reason, I bet you'd be tense too!

One of the cats, the one that was particularly smaller than the others, stepped cautiously towards us. "We're very sorry; it's just that, we've never seen a cat with purple eyes before!" The cat answered with a feminine tone. "We're just curious, that's all." She continued. I noticed that she had a slight Spanish accent.

I was obscenely confused, "What purple eyes?" I wonder aloud.

"Why, her eyes." The cat said, nodding her head towards Annabeth. _Wait, what? Purple eyes? Annabeth doesn't have purple eyes! Her eyes are grey! _I contemplate in my head.

"Percy, I have no clue what the Hades they're talking about!" Annabeth's voice chimed, snapping me out of my mental monologue. I just noticed how I haven't gotten a good look at her at ALL since we discovered that we had been turned into cats.

"Annabeth," I start, backing away a bit. "Can you look at me please?" I ask her, shaking slightly.

"Well I don't see any reason why not." She answers confused. She takes a large step back, than looks at me straight in the eyes.

I gasped.

The cat was correct; her eyes were a majestic shade of purple. It was gorgeous. I blink a couple times, just to make sure that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. They weren't, Annabeth, had beautiful, perfect, purple eyes.

"What is it Percy? Is there something on my face?" She asks with confusion and just the slightest hint of fear evident in her voice.

"Annabeth, they aren't lying. Your eyes are purple." I explain to her slowly, unsure what her reaction would be to something like this, I mean this is Annabeth here! I've known her for 7 years now! Her best friend for 5 of them and her boyfriend for the other 2, and I still don't know how she'll react to some things!

She blinks. "But how is that possible?" She inquires cautiously. "I don't know how this could have happened!" She continues, obviously frustrated by the fact that she couldn't come up with a good reason why or how this could of happened.

"I don't know." I answer her, "But what I do know is that somehow, somewhere, and sometime, we will figure it out!" I tell her sincerely, padding over to her, and hugging her in a cat way.

"Aww!" rang a chorus of voices. Annabeth and I, startled, jump apart. I glance towards the direct from where the voices came from. It was the other animals in the truck.

"I almost forgot you guys were there!" I say laughing nervously.

The cat that had talked to us earlier stepped forward again, "Oh! I almost forgot! My apologies, my name is Maria Cuartez!" She says, bowing her head down respectively. I smile.

"Percy, Percy Jackson!" I answer politely and I mirror her actions, bowing towards her and showing respect.

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase!" Annabeth contributes brightly, I'm glad to see that she's smiling now. Finally she was enjoying herself a bit.

We keep going through this for all of the other animals in the truck, until we all know each other's names.

Suddenly, the truck lurches to a halt, throwing every one of us against the wall farthest from the door. Groaning, we all somehow get down from the wall. When I hit the wall, I slammed my head against one of the dogs' heads. It hurt a lot! _Wait one moment! If that really hurt, that must mean that don't have the curse of Achilles!_ I puzzle together feeling scared. _I wonder what other things I don't have any more…_ I continue pondering shakily.

Annabeth notices my quivering, and comes over to me. "What's wrong Seaweed Brain?" She questions with sincere care in her voice.

"Annabeth, I don't think I have any control over my powers anymore!" I admit to her my tiny heart pounding in my chest. Annabeth was just about to open her mouth to answer me, when the door swung open suddenly and cut her off.

The man who had captured us earlier appeared in the opening. A deep scowl etched onto his face. "Alright filthy creatures," he spat. "We're here now, so you better pray to god that you will get adopted! Or else," The man drew his finger across his throat as if it was a knife decapitating him. He laughed coldly.

Behind me I hear the dogs whimper in fear. Pepe, the Chihuahua was the most distinct of them all. In Pepe's whimper, he also added a high pitched "Mommy!" If I wasn't completely sure that I was about to die there I probably would have thought it was funny and might of laughed at it!

The man walked away from the truck and 2 others wearing protective gear came in and replaced him. They both had on thick leather gloves and were holding cages in their hands.

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way!" One of the men stated. The other one lifted one of the cages and opened the latch on the door of the cage. This cage was very large and when none of the animals moved, one of the men sighs. "I guess the hard way it is!" He exclaimed, walking away. Soon, a window opened up behind us and the man reappeared. He then began pushing Buster, the Doberman towards the cage with a long pole. Buster yelped as if the pole caused him pain. Soon the men had Buster locked in the cage and whimpering.

Another cage was lifted into the truck, this time it was much smaller. The man then started pushing Pepe towards the cage with the pole. Pepe too yelped when the pole touched him.

"It stings! It stings!" Pepe exclaimed painfully. Soon Pepe was also stuck in a cage. This continued for the rest of us as well. By the time it got to me and Annabeth I had finally figured out why the pole mad every one of the other animals yelp in pain. The pole wasn't just any old pole, it was electrically charged. The man began moving the pole towards me so I bolted right into the cage and pulled the door closed with my tail.

Annabeth seemed to understand about the pole as well because she did the exact same thing as I did and bolted strait into her cage.

The men laughed, "Well, well, well, let's take a looksee here! It seems that we have some semi-intelligent animals here! You are very wise to follow directions!" the man with the pole chortled. Annabeth growls menacingly, narrowing her eyes into a petrifying glare. I never thought that anything could be scarier than a glare from a grey eyed Annabeth, but I stand corrected. The purple eyes only made her glare even scarier.

Even though she wasn't looking at me, I flinched from the impact of the glare. I saw all of the other animals do so too. The man she was glaring at raised his eyebrows as if to say 'Did you really just do that?'

In response, Annabeth laid her ear flat against her head, deepened the glare, and hissed angrily. "I sure did just do that Mr. I'm so much better than any of you put together! Huh! Yeah right!" She spat with hatred so thick, it almost literally dripped from her words.

"Annabeth?" I begin, precariously.

"What!" She demanded powerfully, turning her glare on me. I was petrified. When I was silent for about a minute, Annabeth finally figured out why I wasn't saying anything. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and relaxed her expression. When she opened her eyes again, they, instead of hatred, were filled with care. "Yes Percy, what is it?" She asked, this time a bit more carefully.

"I was just going to suggest that you may wanna calm down a bit." I tell her. She begins opening her mouth to counter but I cut her off. "Yes, I know they insulted your intellect, but trust me, I KNOW that you are at LEAST 3 times smarter than the 2 of them COMBINED!" I continue truthfully, my eyes begging her to understand.

She thought for a second, then, she looked back up at me again. "You're right Seaweed Brain. I just wasn't thinking about it." She answered.

"OH MY GODS! IT'S A TRAGEDY! THE WORLD IS ENDING! ANNABETH CHASE DIDN'T THINK FOR A CHANGE! OH NO WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" I exclaim dramatically, trying to make the situation brighter. She giggled.

"Alright, alright! I get it! I'm always telling you to think before you do and here I am, going against my own words!" Annabeth admits while laughing. When we finally calm down, I realize that during our conversation, we had been moved into the first door of the pound.

I glance around to get an idea of our surroundings. The pound was damp and I could hear the animals behind the doors in front of us whining nervously. _Dear gods, please have mercy on Annabeth and I! We don't wanna die!_ I pray in my head. My eyes flash over to Annabeth; her eyes are on me, purple pools filled deeply with hope and fear.

I feel our cages getting lifted off of the table we were on and start to move towards the doors. When we pass through, the whining gets louder and I feel chills running down my back from the different scenarios running through my head.

I see a hand reach out to the lock of a cell and place in a key. The lock clicks and the cell door swings open. The hand opens my cages door and throws me in roughly. I tumble clumsily and land with all of my legs splayed out weirdly. Annabeth lands next to me soon after and ends in the same position that I'm in.

"Ouch!" We moan at the same time.

"Hey be a little more considerate next time jerk face!" Annabeth yells at the man who was now already halfway across the room again. I sit up dizzily.

"Hey Annabeth are you alright?" I ask her lovingly.

"No, I am definitely NOT alright!" She retorts through her teeth. "Percy, how can you be so calm right now! The odds are definitely not in our favor!" She endures forcefully.

"I'm calm because I know that as long as I'm with you, I'll be fine." I tell her truthfully, walking over to her and placing my forehead against hers gently. She sighs then abruptly places her head under my neck. I gladly accept and bring her closer towards me.

I hear her mumble something softly. "What?" I ask.

"I said: As long as I'm with you, I'm fine too." She responds a bit louder, just enough though for me to understand.

"They're perfect! I want those 2 cats right there!" A woman's voice squeals. I look up at the person who disrupted Annabeth and I's moment together, to see that she's pointing straight at Annabeth and I. The man standing next to her harrumphs gruffly.

"Are you sure? These 2 were a little bit of a hassle to get in here this morning." The man warns her.

"I'm completely and positively sure I want these 2 cats right there!" She says pointing at us again. The man sighs again.

"Suit yourself!" He shrugs indifferently. He pulled out a ring of keys and fumbled with the lock. Once it was open, he pulled open the door, got out a cat carrier, took us by the scruffs of our neck, and threw us into the cat carrier.

"What is it with you people and throwing us around?" Annabeth asks rhetorically to no one in particular.

"My thoughts exactly." I tell her. Our eyes meet and her frown turns into a small smile. "What?" I ask dimly.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have a boyfriend like you." She responds simply. My heartbeat becomes irregular.

"Yay! Annabeth's thinking again!" I joke happily. She giggles.

"Oh ha-ha-ha, very funny!" She retorts sarcastically while rolling her purple eyes.

"I know I'm hilarious!" I answer, holding my head up proudly.

"Yes you are." She admits, padding over to me and cuddles with me again.

"Alright you 2 Lovebirds or should I say Lovecats? Anyway, you're gonna be really happy where we're going!" The woman chirped perkily as she placed the cat carrier we were in on the shotgun seat and fastened the seatbelt so the cat carrier didn't accidentally slide off.

"Next stop: the nursery." She stated as the car revved and began to pull out of the parking lot.

**Nico's POV:** I was having a wonderful dream. It went like this:

_I was running around in a woods, laughing gleefully at whatever I was doing. A beautiful voice rang through the thick underbrush like a song, "You can't catch me!" the voice taunted._

_I then recognized who that voice belonged to, it was Thalia's voice. Pure and strong, just like her._

"_Oh yes I can!" dream me answered. Following the direction from where I heard Thalia's voice coming from, my run turned into a sprint. A striped tail is visible directly in front of dream me. Dream me smiles and pounces toward the tail._

"_Gotcha!" Dream me exclaims as my paws close around air. I was obviously still a cat._

"_Nice try Death Breath!" Thalia sings from ahead of me. "But you gonna have to try harder to catch me!" She giggles._

_I dart after her, my eyes trained on her tail bobbing up and down as she ran away from me. I knew I had no chance of catching her unless I took a short-cut. I veered off to the right, darting expertly through the woods I knew so well. I twisted, turned, jumped, and crawled as quickly as possible before leaping out to the left and pivoting 180 degrees so I would be facing Thalia when I caught her._

_Sure enough Thalia's cream and grey striped fur came barreling into view. Her head was looking back, to check for me. By the time she noticed that I wasn't there, I had already pounced on her and pinned her to the ground._

"_Oof!" She exhaled when her back hit the ground._

"_What'd I tell ya?" I pointed out, chuckling at the bewildered expression present on her face._

"_But you… you were just… how did you…" Thalia stutters, stumped on how the Hades I could have passed her so quickly and without her even knowing._

"_That's a secret." The dream me tells her smiling cheekily. "Now that I've caught you, what will I do for punishment?" Ask her playfully._

_She sighs dramatically. "I wonder what the punishment will be." She questions with slight sarcasm and while batting her eyelashes at me in an adorable fashion._

"_Oh I think you know!" Dream me tells her, leaning forward._

"_I think so too!" She comments leaning forward as well. Our noses were 3 centimeters apart and then we-_

"Nico get up!" Thalia screeched. _Aw. What a mood killer! It was only a dream!_ I complain mentally.

It's not even funny how much I wish that dream were true! I'd never tell her, but I really like Thalia. I know that she doesn't feel the same way though, she never would. I'd love to tell her but I'd rather keep it to myself and continue being her friend than telling her and having her not feel the same way. Ruining the friendship we have.

"Nico! Come on! You have to get up NOW!" Thalia screamed again, this time shaking me.

I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry so I rubbed my eyes with the backs of my paws. Now everything was clearer. I now knew why Thalia was in such a rush to wake me up, there was a huge wrecking ball coming towards the cottage we were sleeping in.

"Zeus almighty!" I scream. "Let's move!" I continue leaping up and beginning to push Thalia towards the exit. She obliged and began to run with me right behind her.

Just as we got out the door, the wrecking ball comes in contact with cottage, knocking the whole thing down in one swing.

"Well," Thalia states. "that was a close one…" she trails off panting.

"You can say that again!" I respond incredulously. "Hey, do you know how long we slept for?" I ask her.

"Well, by the position of the sun, about 2 hours." She answers thoughtfully.

"How did you do that!" I question her, curiosity flooding my voice.

"When you're in the hunt you learn these kinds of things." Thalia shrugs.

"Good enough for me!" I say closing the conversation. We decide to start looking around for somewhere that we could get something to eat, so we start walking down the road. We have to end up somewhere with food at some point in time!

To fill the silent space, I spout the first conversation starter that pops into my head. "So, do you like anybody?" _STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!_ I mentally scold myself for being so dumb. Thalia freezes.

"What?" She squeaked.

_Too late to back out now!_ "I said: do you like anybody?" I repeat.

"Yes." She answers simply.

My heart drops. "Do I know him?" I ask.

"Um… yeah… you could say that… I guess…" she trails off suspiciously.

"Is he a demigod?" I ask, continuing interrogation with her.

"Yes." She responds drawing out the e in 'yes'.

"Who is it?" I ask with my heart already in my stomach.

"No one who could ever feel the same way." She answers. _Don't I know that feeling! _I think bitterly. Shaking my head, I begin walking again.

"Come on Sparky," She glares. "Let's get moving shall we?" I say trying to brighten the atmosphere a bit.

"Yeah, good idea. I'm getting really hungry!" She states with a small chuckle.

"Race you there!" I challenge her playfully, setting off into a sprint.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" She complains though I know she's kidding because she was also laughing at the same time.

"Who ever said that I played fair?" I challenged her.

And with that thought we raced down the road, laughing and almost forgetting the conversation that we just had.

*5 minutes later*

Well, it turns out that we were very lucky and there was a nice little Italian restaurant just about a block away from where we were staying. We sat by the back door of the restaurant to rest.

"I've actually had a lot of fun so far today." I admit to Thalia.

"Yeah, so have I." She agrees tiredly. I was about to tell her that I had feelings for her when the backdoor of the restaurant flies open and reveals a man holding a bag of garbage over his shoulder. He was softly humming a tune when he noticed Thalia and I.

He quickly threw the garbage into the dumpster and squatted down by us.

"What do we have here? A cat couple?" the man states with a thick Italian accent. Thalia's electric blue eyes widen.

"What?" She asks bewildered.

"Yes you say?" The man continues. "Why look at yourselves! You 2 look very hungry are you not?" He asks caringly. With a hearty laugh he says "Stay right here for a minute, I will be right back." He demands.

I glance at Thalia for her thoughts on what we should do. She shrugs and says "Eh, Why not?"

**(Okay, if you want to get the full experience of this part, go to YouTube and find 'That's Amore' from the movie Enchanted, He-he-he. (-:) **

Thalia and I sat in an awkward silence for about 3 minutes. During which, I began to wonder who the guy Thalia liked could be. _It's not Percy, obviously. It's not Grover… I have no clue why I even thought he could be there… _I went through all of the male demigods I knew, and none of them were a fit. Not one.

I was pulled out of my thoughts suddenly by the sound of music and a man's voice singing a song. The words and tune was familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. A plate of spaghetti was placed in front of the two of us.

"When the world hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore." The man sang joyously.

_Huh, I swear that I've seen this before somewhere…_ I wonder wistfully. I looked at Thalia to ask if this situation seemed familiar to her as well, to find her staring at the plate of spaghetti hungrily.

"Hey, why aren't you eating?" I ask her. _I seem to be doing a lot of that lately, asking Thalia questions._

"No reason in particular, it's just that, I'm not used to eating with my face…" Thalia answers awkwardly.

"Oh! …Well you do have a very good point, I'm not used to that either…" I say. "Why does it have to be spaghetti? One of THE messiest meals ever!" I ask to no one in particular.

"I guess the gods just hate us." Thalia sighs with sarcastic reluctance heavily weaved into her tone of voice.

I laugh. "Oh yes, yes they do." I agree. Thalia looks at the spaghetti again with the smile wiped clean off of her face. "Hey Sparky," She looks up. "I don't think it'll hurt you to eat without using your hands, I mean, you're a cat! Cats don't use their hands! I promise it won't look weird." I encourage her softly. She squints at me, obviously unconvinced.

"Are you sure?" She ponders.

"Absolutely. I'm completely and utterly positive that it won't look weird." I tell her truthfully. She sighs.

"Alright, if you say so." Thalia admits while she begins ducking her head down to take a bite. Unsure what else to do, I duck a take a bite of my own. _This is actually kinda fun… oddly..._ I slurped the noodle into my mouth.

_Okay, now I KNOW I've seen this somewhere before. But WHERE!_ I wonder. _Eh! Who cares! I should just try to enjoy it while I can! _

My mind wanders aimlessly for the rest of the meal, during which, includes me stealing MANY glances at Thalia every few seconds or so. We finish the plate of spaghetti soon just as the man sings the closing note of the song.

For some reason, I thanked the man, knowing full well that there was no way that he could _**EVER**_ understand me. The funny thing is though, He just smiled and said "No need to thank me, if you ever need help, Gino, that's me, is there!" and with a laugh, he went back inside of the restaurant.

Thalia and I turned to each other, "So do you think we'll ever see him again?" Thalia asked.

"I hope so, but in the meantime, let's just go somewhere and relax. We've had a REALLY big day, am I wrong?" She shakes her head. "Well then let's relax! When was the last time we did that?" I ask her.

"To be completely honest, I have no clue." She answered.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? We have some relaxing to get to!"

We set off down the road, about a mile away we get to a town. We make the decision to just sit down and take a breather. For about 5 minutes we sat in complete silence before a shadow of a tall, lean woman, cast over us.

"Gotcha!"

**Travis's POV:** Katie and I were running down the road, shouting happily. _How did I get so lucky? I never thought that THE Katie Gardener, would call a truce, with a STOLL! With me! Maybe I have a chance with her after all…_ I laugh gleefully as this thought passes through my head.

When we get to the end of the street, faint sounds of laughing, gleeful shrieking of children, and carnival music could be heard… well at least to us, with the enhanced hearing that comes with being cats does come in handy at some points in time.

Katie and I turn to each other slowly, "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" I ask her mischievously, my lips curving into a wide smirk with one of my eyebrows propped up to complete the 'I've-got-a-plan' look. A look, I usually shared with Conner.

Her lips curl into a devious smile, her eyes narrowed playfully and glittering with a new emotion I had never seen before on Katie. The look in her eye was roughish, scheming, one that usually, could only be found, on the face of one of Hermes's children.

On someone like me.

The look in her eyes was that of a rebel. Her aura radiating the spirit, of a teenager who was always following the rules and being the one who was usually the adult in a situation, breaking free of the restraints and ready to be bad. Really, REALLY bad.

"Well, that depends, what ARE you thinking?" Katie inquired mischievously, narrowing her eyes even more until they were no more than two small slits, all while she crouches down into a pouncing position, tail flicking with a pent-up anticipation.

Too which I utter one, fateful word that will either confirm or decline my suspicions. "Rollercoaster?"

*10 minutes later*

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Katie and I squeal delightedly as the adrenaline courses through our veins. This rollercoaster, was the third one that we've ridden on today, and it… Was… AWESOME! I had never seen Katie let herself go before, and it surprised me that she could really be a LOT of fun when she does!

The rollercoaster soon slowed and came to a stop at the entrance/exit place. Katie and I expertly undid the knot in the scarf we used as a makeshift belt to keep us safe and secured on the rides we went on, and speedily dashed off of the daring ride.

"Wow Katie! I never knew you such a daredevil!" I praise her energetically, literally jumping with the liveliness that pulse through my entire body.

"Yeah, neither did I." Katie answers nonchalantly, causally waltzing past me and towards another ride. If I hadn't seen the look on her face, I would have been fooled by the tone in her voice that she really didn't care, but the slight twitch in the corners of her mouth told me otherwise. I knew she was just playing with me.

In the short time that we've been in our truce, we've really gotten to know each other. If we ever had just talked to each other before, I bet we would have had a much better relationship between the two of us.

I laugh heartily as I bound after her playfully. I look up at the name of the ride that we're moving towards. It was titled: '_The Steam Roll, Scream Bowl!'_

Literally.

The four exclamation points included. _Ooh, Katie! Goin' in for the kill! Nice one!_ I marvel her audacious decisions mentally.

I watch her fluffy, agile figure, as she bounds through the broken crowds of people. Squealing whenever someone's legs gets into her path, then laughing when she narrowly (yet somehow, extremely gracefully) leaps expertly around the briskly migrant obstacle. After a few minutes of just watching her craftily find her own way around, (which actually is quite an entertaining sight to see!) I pounce up from my sitting position and instantly break into a skilled sprint after her.

_Oh My GODS! I love being a cat! Running is so much easier! _I rejoice psychologically while I expertly weave, bob, and jump after Katie's speedy, nimble form effortlessly. _And this instinctive reaction thing really comes in handy! … I think that's what Annabeth called it…_

I quickly catch up with Katie, feeling energized and ready to tackle our new thrilling competition.

Trailing our makeshift seat belt behind us, we stealthily sneak onto the spinning contraption. Katie sprints behind me as if we were two cars connected to each other on one train. _Ha-ha! Hey, we are one. Ha-ha-ha!_

We quickly find two bars (that would actually be a seat but they weren't being used) and tied the scarf around our middles and the bars.

A few minutes later, we feel the ride starting to move slowly, but quickly picking up the speed until the ride was whipping around madly, at an alarming pace.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Katie and I howl gleefully. _Wow I am loving this. It's so much nicer to be screaming with her in joy, than her screeching at me in hate. _I sigh. _How did I get so lucky?_

The ride continues for a few more minutes before slowing to a safe and calm stop. Once again, Katie and I clamber off of the contraption, giggling and chucking with pleasure.

"You know Sarah, is it just me, or did you also her cats yowling when we went on that ride?" We hear a girl ask to her friend, making our giggles and chuckles turn into full blown laughing.

We decided that was enough for the day after a few minutes of mindless chatting to each other. Soon after, we find ourselves sat in front of a lake, just watching the water push and pull onto and off of the sandy beach. "Katie," I start.

"Hmm?" Katie hums lazily.

"Why did you choose to create a truce with me?" I ask. The question had been bugging me for the entire day. Her body goes ridged and her eyes shoot open.

"Uhm… well, I guess I did it because I could see that if we really tried, we could be REALLY good friends. And, thankfully, I was right." She responds.

My heart flutters. _Wow, she called me her friend! How __**DID**__ I get so lucky? Maybe, just maybe, we'll be together after all… it may take a while, but I know, in the end, it will be totally worth it!_ I hope spiritually.

I was about to tell her that I really was looking forward to being able to spend time with her in the future as her friend(Shiver, even the thought of it makes me wanna jump for joy!), when a shadow casts over us and a brown sack contains us.

"Shh, calm down. I know it's scary, but you're gonna love where I'm going to be taking you two beautiful cats!" A soft, calming, musical, feminine voice drifts in through the bag trying to soothe Katie and I, and, weirdly, it did.

_**Hello gorgeous readers! I'm SO sorry for not updating in so long but this chapter was hard to write cause I JUST couldn't get the begging of the Travis and Katie part right. But now it's updated and I am back in business BABY! YEAH! Okay, since my sister was stupid enough to lose Peeta, Katniss ran after him so today I don't have them locked in my closet BUT, I do have 2, Amazing, GODS! Locked in my closet instead! So they will be able to come out and play now but by the next chapter I'll have Katniss and Peeta back. You have no idea WHAT you can catch with a rabbit trap…**_

_**Athena: Let us go you puny human! Or I will smite thee!**_

_**Poseidon: Oh! Relax 'Thena! It's nice in this closet, I mean, really, there's a pool in here!**_

_**Athena: That's exactly why I want to get out of here!**_

_**Me: Geez you two! You guys fight like a married couple… save us all the trouble, and just get hitched already!**_

_**Athena: EEWW! I'd rather get married to a one finned FLOUNDER! And that's a FISH, so it's saying something!**_

_**Poseidon: Ouch! That was REAL blow to my ego…(too self) Am I really that bad? (Sigh)**_

_**Me: (Too self) Ooh, I see something boiling here! (Too Athena and Poseidon) Well, you guys don't fight as bad as I've seen Zeus and Hera fight… (Shivers) that was just ugly. Oh! By the way, what did you guys think of the chapter?**_

_**Poseidon: Spectacular! Absolutely splendid!**_

_**Athena: Ooh! You used words with FOUR syllables! It's a new record! Oh, and by the way, it was good!**_

_**Me: Thanks you two! Now you guys my go where you please!**_

_**Poseidon and Athena: REALLY!**_

_**Me: As long as you where these tracking devises!**_

_**Poseidon and Athena: …Fine…**_

_**Me: Okay you guys, go ahead!**_

_**Thanks again for reading! Goodnight and stay brave my beautiful, little cupcakes.**_


	4. Fanfiction Petition!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

hanakisa

Faramir4life

define crazy

midnight magick

Mykklaw

Julianna54321

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot.


	5. Is that REALLY You!

**Is that REALLY you!**

_**Well hello my loyal minions! (Dodges mass of celestial bronze and imperial gold weapons thrown in my direction) AAAAHHHHH! Okay! I get it! I was a jerk, a liar, lazy! I know I promised faster updates and I'm really, really sorry that I haven't been! I'll explain if you would all please put down your weapons! Alright thank you. Okay, the only reasons why I haven't been updating on schedule are first, I've had trouble coming up with the scenes and second, the most important reason why… is… I've gotten a seriously odd addiction to the Nancy Drew Dossier games! I can't get enough of them! I will download them off WildTangent, and then play them until I finish the entire mystery! I just can't STOP!**_

_**Shout Outs: AlexCullen3141890, Avrilkitties, Wisegirl6, earth2Lyss, Hanzi55(2), NasJordan352(3) and Percabeth!**_

_**AlexCullen3141890: Thank you for the complement! Now, down to business… HAHAHA! I already have Peeta again! I released him and Katniss while you were at school from the huge cage you were keeping them in! Now I can use them in my bottom part again! Thank you for making my search for them, THAT MUCH EASIER!**_

_**Avrilkitties: You are one of the most loyal reviewers I have ever seen! Err… read… I guess… I'm really sorry about your laptop! I remember once when I had a broken laptop… I lent it to a friend so she could finish typing her story that was due the morning after. A million thoughts raced through my head, but one of the only thoughts that didn't go through my brain was one of the most important of them all. The friend I lent my laptop too… was a bit of a… well, a klutz… well, she finished typing her story, and then one of HER friends comes over and asks to use it. She says yes. But when she was handing the laptop over, she dropped it and it broke into three clean pieces. She had her story, and I had a broken laptop with all of my files on it lost. She explained that to me after she brought my tessellation of a laptop back to me. I didn't have a laptop for 6 months after that. I hope you remember you password again soon! I wouldn't want you to miss any updates on some of your favorite stories! I send you a virtual cat in hopes that it makes you feel better! **_

_**/\ /\**_

_**(= '; ' =) MEOW! ... Oh! HAHAHA! I just remembered that the story I'm writing is about cats… hehehe! The cat thing is the only one I know how to make out of symbols…**_

_**Wisegirl6: Thank you for all of the love! This is for you! (::) Special virtual cookie! Made with love and all of your favorite treats! Enjoy the update that you begged for!**_

_**earth2Lyss: THALICO! THALICO! THALIC**__**OOOOOOOOO! I totally agree! Thalia and Nico are THE cutest couple ever for either of them! I just can't see one without the other! And the fact that you can't either makes you my BESTEST FRIEND EVAH! See you around in school next year and over the summer! Thank you for supporting me as a friend by reading my story! And I'm so happy that this story has inspired you to write one of your own! BUT! Just remember the one-shot idea we were talking about is MINE! Tootles!**_

_**Hanzi55(2): Thank you for loving it! And yes. I do cliffhangers every once in a while. How else am I going to keep readers reeled in? I don't like leaving people off like that, but sometimes it just has to be done! And yes, the next chapter isn't really a chapter… BUT THIS ONE IS! This chapter is very long! Yes, it wasn't a real chapter but thank you for saying that you love my plot and you can't wait to see what twists and turns are going to pop up next! Well, now you get to see! Can't wait to see what happens next in 'The Voice Competition'! Anyway, have a cookie. (::)**_

_**JasNorden352(3): Thank you thank you thank you! Again you are one of my very favorite writers and I can't believe that you too are reading this! Thank you for being interested after reading the first chapter! I try my best to make my writing interesting to the reader. Why else would I write a story like this other than because I love this topic? I love cats, Katniss, and Peeta too! Yes, I agree, the "Okay, I've thought about it" was a shining Travis moment! And also, yes, Tratie: AWWWW! Have a virtual cookie (::)**_

_**Percabeth: Yes! An update! Just what you wanted! Yes! More Percabeth! I love your name! I truly HATE Perachel. Bleh!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to JasNorden352 who has been a saint and helped me generate ideas, get me out of my writers block, and become a PM buddy to me all at the same time! Sometimes without even knowing!**_

_**Now! Enjoy the long awaited update of 'It's the Cats Life for Me!'!**_

**Annabeth's POV:** I was relieved. The atmosphere of this woman's car was just so calming. I don't know how she got it to be like that, but I guess I shouldn't really dwell on something so simple and unpretentious. I probably should focus on the fact that I wasn't going to die anytime soon today.

Turning towards Percy, I begin to speak, but when I get a glance at his face, I stop, and purely, just smile. I see that Percy is struggling to restrain a contented grin of his own and my smile grows.

"Percy," I begin, "You do know that it's perfectly fine to smile. I mean, at least we know that we aren't going to die anytime soon." I coo to him whilst I stride over and place my head underneath his chin. Suddenly, a deep purring emits from the back of my throat as I continue to nuzzle into him.

Finally, I literally feel all of his muscles relax and soften, as he finally smiles and lets the atmosphere overtake him. Leaning into my embrace, a purr of his own rumbles through my ears, and vibrates my entire body. Percy nestles his muzzle deeper into my fur.

"Oh you two! You guys are Just. Too. CUTE!" the woman squeals abruptly smashing the thin glass-like mirage of our moment. _GODS! We can't catch a break!_ I scream mentally.

I groan and Percy only chuckles light-heartedly as the woman goes off into what feels endless rant on how cute we are.

Precipitously, she stops and gasps. "Oh! Well I'll be darned! I was flapping my jaw overtime for so long that, why, we're already here!" She exclaims.

As I inhale deeply, I feel Percy vibrate with an unknown feeling; it was either fear or anticipation. This place could possibly be our new home until we figure out what happened. The woman continues. "Welcome, to 'Rainbow Pets Nursery'!" She shouts throwing her hands into the air for that much more exaggeration.

Percy and I look up. With alarming ease I'm able to read the bright neon letters, and sure enough the sign states 'Rainbow Pets Nursery, where every animal is as captivating as a double rainbow!' I laugh.

_Wow. That's just cheesy. Just, cheesy! Hahaha!_ I mentally mock at the incredibly tacky slogan. While I'm caught up in my thoughts, I fail to notice the woman clambering out of the vehicle and circling over to our side.

The door next to Percy and I swings open, breaking me out of my deep mental insulting and the woman reaches in to grab the cat carrier we were contained in. I hear her begin to chatter away again about how she and her co-workers were going to find us a wonderful, lovely, amazing home soon. So I began to zone out again.

_Something else seems wrong… something, that I didn't notice before… but what?_ I grimace at how confused this all was making me.

When I finally give up for the time being in fear of bursting a vein, I zone in and notice Percy mumbling something.

"Chinchilla… Parrot… Budgie… Chameleon…" he mutters. My face scrunches up and my eyes widen with how much this was confusing and kind of scaring me. _What is he doing? _I wonder. Percy's muttering continues though, a jumble of random animal names.

"Percy… what are you doing?" I ask hesitantly. His head whips around so he's facing me. His expression stating shock, as if he forgot that I was even there. He blinked quickly twice and shook his head, as if to clear his vision and mind. After he blinked a little bit more. He smiled broadly.

"Annabeth!" He begins. "It's a miracle! I can read!" He exclaims, literally jumping with excitement. Suddenly he stops, then turns around, and begins reading the tags of the other pets in the store as we passed them by.

_Hmm… WAIT! THAT'S IT! The sign, the tags! It all fits together now! I could read the sign with no difficulty… and Percy is reading all of the name tags for the store! When we were turned into cats, along with our demigod powers, we must have also lost our demigod like trait of dyslexia!_

When I finally put this all together, the woman had placed us into a large glass case with no top. The sides were to smooth to climb up and the walls were much too high jump on, much less over.

To be truthful, I was kind of scared. I was scared that Percy and I might be the only ones that this has happened to. I was about to tell this to Percy, when two beautifully familiar voices rang through the shop.

My breath catches in my throat, _It can't be! Can it? All I can do is hope._

**Thalia's POV: **Nico and I struggled against the strong burlap sack that now contained us. Yelling and wiggling in protest. Oddly, Nico stopped and sat back. A fairly… okay, not fairly, completely bizarre expression plastered on his face. As if he were try to focus REALLY hard on something. He groaned.

"What's going on?" He nearly screams in frustration. I was wondering what he was trying to accomplish when I should have understood the entire time. He was trying to use his powers! _Maybe he tried to summon an undead warrior…_ I pondered, veering hopelessly off topic.

Shaking my head to get myself back on track and closing my eyes, I try and focus my energy on summoning a lightning bolt to the person who contained us. Nothing happened. I try again, squinting harder this time. Again, nothing happened.

Now I understand why Nico was so frustrated. Our powers weren't working.

Fear suddenly strikes through me, the foreign feeling sending my body ridged and stiff. Pounding heart, halted breathing, unblinking eyes.

_I don't have any powers. _The thought is terrifying. I shiver, finally able to once again move. Immediately I turn towards Nico, the cold emotion causing my blood to tingle and my flesh to crawl. Our eyes meet and I can tell that we've both come to the same conclusion.

Neither of us have any power. And it's scary.

The voice chose then to speak again. "Ah, there you two go. It's not that bad! Thank you so very much for calming down for me! This makes the trip much easier to follow through!" Apparently our shock had frozen the both of us and she took our lack of struggling as a sign of surrender and relaxing. She laughed slightly and began to walk. The bag bounced softly up and down with her determined steps.

Soon enough, the sound of a car door creaking open fills our ears and the bag gets lifted into the front seat of whatever car she had. Suddenly the sound of another door squeaked when the woman opened the mysterious new object. Rapidly, light floods our vision blinding us momentarily and at the same time we are gently thrown into a container with metal bars as walls and carpeted flooring.

Right as our vision comes back to us, we hear the squeaking sound again as the door closed and soon after the creaking of the car door slamming shut.

With our vision back, we take in our surroundings for the first time. Nico and I are in a metal barred cage with a blanket on the floor. We are seated in the front seat of a Honda Civic.

How do I know?

Well, there was a sticker on the windshield that clearly stated 'I'm a proud Honda Civic driver!' _That's nice to know! Thanks for telling us that you love your car!_

A door to our left opens and the woman steps into the driver's seat of the vehicle and slams the door shut again. "Well aren't you a handsome pair! Blimey! You two will be in and out faster than you can say 'Bob's your uncle!'!" Only now did I notice that she had quite a thick British accent in her voice. "I recon you two will get picked out together! But, that would be a good thing, right? Two is always better than one! That's what I always say! Anyways if someone chose one of you and didn't also take the other would be a complete loony! You pair are one of the cutest couples I have ever set my eyes on!" the last comment made both of us fall over with surprise.

Nico shook his head and asked in bewilderment "Cute couple? We're SO not a couple!" after he ducked his head down and mumbled something that I couldn't hear and then continued. "But that still doesn't make us a couple!"

The rest of the car ride was filled with an awkward silence between Nico and I while the woman talked on and on about how adorable we were together and at one point she switched to when we would have kittens and what they might look like.

Soon the car pulled into a parking spot at some weird shop that was named 'Rainbow Pets Nursery!' I was too bored to read anymore but when the woman takes the cage out of the car I was going to put up a fight and try to get out of there.

The woman opens the door next to us, lifts up the cage, and began to walk to the building. I got up, took a step backwards so that my back legs were pressed against the cage wall, and I charged at the other side, smashing into the wall I begin to yell. "Let me out of here!"

Nico quickly caught on and began mimicking my actions yelling and smashing into the sides with me in a desperate attempt to get out of the miniature cell we were contained in.

We failed.

Miserably.

We continued to yell though even after we passed through the sliding doors. Soon after, we gave up. The doors had closed and they wouldn't allow a cat out through them. We then were placed in a big container with glass walls and a super plush floor. I flop down onto the soft carpet and groan in despair. Nico sits beside me and begins to quietly tell me soothing words.

Suddenly a small, familiar voice rings two, important words. "Thalia? Nico?"

**Katie's POV: **My heart pounded strong and unsteadily in my chest.

The speed was much faster than it should have been. I turn to Travis to find him curled up in a ball, using his tail as a shield to block out sunlight from his eyes.

I gulp nervously, moving towards Travis to be able to talk to him properly. With my nose, I flick his tail up so I can see his face.

"Travis, what do think is going to happen next?" I question him.

One of his eyes opens slightly then the other follows soon after until both of his eyes are fully open and he was staring at me. He looks down while he thinks. "To be completely honest Katie, I don't know. I'm not sure how anyone could! Not even Annabeth." He explains warily.

I was about to respond to him when the woman's voice once again floated in through the seams. "Now I hear the both of you mewling and meowing in fear in there, but let me assure you, where we are going, is no place to be afraid of!" oddly her voice soothed any worries I might've had right out of me. I could tell that she had the exact same effect on Travis too, because he sighed and went straight back to lying down again. Soon after we were both settled, the woman states: "Now that wasn't too bad was it?" after those words passed through her lips, a melodious tune gracefully wafts in through the bag and too our ears.

As the woman sang, the song eventually put Travis to sleep, giving me an opportunity of a lifetime.

I decided to check out Travis Stoll. I don't mean 'check out' check out. I mean 'check out' by really getting a good look at what he really looks like… come to think of it, that's pretty much the same thing… AH SCREW IT! WHO REALLY CARES!

I carefully walk over to his resting form, making sure to make as little noise as humanly… err… catly… I guess… possible. Soon, I lay down facing him to really get a good look at his facial features. He had a pinkish-red nose that in his sleep twitched every once in a while, the brown streak in between his eyes was a solid light brown in the middle but at the edges it blurred and gradually turned lighter until you got to the lighter sandy color that was the base color of his fur, his cream muzzle looked soft to the touch making me want to reach forward with my paw and feel for myself, my eyes wander to his ears on the inside they were fluffy and the same cream color as his muzzle and his paws as I just noticed, the rims lining the inside of his ears were the same sandy color as most of the rest of him fluffing feathery-like at the bottom and coming to a lynx like point at the tops, the fur on his cheeks was extremely fluffy to say the least… I don't have any other way of explaining it, just fluffy cheeks.

I decided to stop at that, leaving myself something for later. I know understand something. Travis; is a CUTE CAT!

I settled back at the other side of the bag when suddenly, the woman stopped singing, and instead chimed "Oh look! We're here!" and then continued to walk forward. A few seconds later, a bell chimes like when someone enters a store to notify the employees of a new customer.

"Hello Christine!" A new voice greets.

"Good afternoon Monica!" The woman: Christine I assume responds.

Christine then quickens her pace, effectively toggling Travis awake again.

"Who, when, how, what'd I miss?" Travis rambles tiredly, his head darting around everywhere trying to figure out what was going on.

"Travis, were in a bag, held by a woman whose voice had the power to put you to sleep. Right now I have no clue where we are due to the fact that we are in a bag." I tell him calmly.

"Last I remember I was in a meadow with you as you made different types of flowers pop up around us and one of them was a rose and I took it and… never mind…" he trailed off mysteriously. _I wonder what he did with the rose… _

We sat in silence for a couple more seconds until the woman spoke to us again "Well, you journeys begin here little fellas. I know one of you is a girl so don't flip out on me! It's just a saying! But my guess is that you two won't be in this store for very long, neither than the other four that came in here today as well. You guys are a cute pair and I'd hate to see you guys split up." _Me too… _"I hope your futures are bright and filled with joy." With that, she turned the bag over and let the two of us jump out and into a case with high glass walls.

"You guys! More cats!" An extremely familiar voice rings in my ears. Then, I knew exactly who that voice belonged too.

Thalia Grace.

I spin around in a desperate attempt to find her. "Thalia, is that you?" I yell, completely oblivious to the fact that she's probably a human… demigod… therefor cannot understand a word I say.

"Katie?" She responds questioningly.

I stop looking around for her and sit. "Yes, I'm Katie… where are you Thalia?" I ask.

"Look to your left." She utters calmly. I oblige to her directions, hoping to finally find someone else I knew besides Travis. Don't get me wrong! I absolute loved spending time with him one on one these past hours, but I'm starting to think of him differently than a friend would and I don't want to break this truce that we have. Spending some time away from him might just help me stop. I mean Travis has always been attractive, he isn't ugly! I just never really focused on that kind of thing. I was always too focused on the fact that he put chocolate bunnies on the grass roof, or he put a melted caramel bomb in my cabin that had just exploded. Something kinda like that…

When I finally looked at where Thalia was supposed to be I found a gray and cream cat with stripes and electric blue eyes. The same color as Thalia's eyes. The cat began to speak then.

"You're a cat too?" I hear Thalia's voice, but the cat is the one actually speaking! My eyes widen and I can feel the blood drain from my face. It goes unnoticed because of the fact that I'm covered in fur from head to tail though.

"Thalia? Is that REALLY you?" I ask with my heart pounding in my throat.

"No, it's your mother, of course it's me!" The cat aka Thalia exclaimed sarcastically. A commonly known trait of Thalia, _Yep, it's definitely Thalia. No one knows sarcasm more than her or Nico and last I checked; Nico was a guy._

Suddenly another cat popped out from behind Thalia, this one was sharply dressed with fur like a well fitted tux and it had deep-brown almost black eyes. The same color of eyes that Nico has. It too spoke.

"Why, hello there Katie, how're you doing?" Nico's voice wove through my ears. _This cat must be Nico! Travis and aren't alone after all!_

"Hi Nico, gods it's real nice to see somebody familiar around here!" I exclaim bubbly nodding to him in recognition.

"Katie, not to be a weirdo and all; but… who's that cat?" Thalia questioned me nodding her head towards Travis who throughout this entire conversation had been completely quiet. I opened my mouth to answer her but Travis himself beat me too it.

"Why, you don't recognize the great and awesome me? Travis Stoll? Ugh! What disgraces to the demigod kind!" Travis answered cockily, making me roll my eyes at him.

"Ah! So Travis and Katie were turned into cats and the apparently traveled together, Nico and Thalia were turned into cats and traveled together," A new and all too familiar voice chimed and a white cat with even lighter white spotted highlights and stunningly purple eyes literally jumped into our conversation, followed by a completely black cat with sea green eyes and gray ears. "and Percy and I were also turned into cats and traveled together too. I see a HUGE pattern here!" the sound of Annabeth's voice gave me chills; I missed hearing the voices of my friends so much that I shivered from the sounds.

"Ah Annabeth; once a daughter of Athena, always a daughter of Athena! Question; what happened to your eyes?" I query from her endless brain of knowledge.

"I don't know yet." She answers simply. Very un-Annabethy.

"Okay." Was my oh so intelligent response.

After, we told each other the stories of how we got here, and by the time we finished the store was just closing up. We then decided to get some sleep and continue our conversations in the morning.

As I lay down I begin to shiver from the draft coming from the open window next to us, and Travis noticed. He pattered over to where I was sitting, sat down then pulled me against him using his front leg. I immediately stop shivering from the body heat he provided and relaxed into his chest.

"Better?" He asked me. In response I only nodded and soon fell into a deep sleep.

**How was that? Better? Worse? Terrible? Amazing? Or Girl that was so bad just delete this darn story off of this sacred website because it's making our eyes burn from how bad it was? Tell me in you review and then I'll know!**

**Poseidon: Well, I can tell you what I think right now! I think it was great!**

**Me: AAAAWWWW! Thank you Poseidon! Here! Have some salt water taffy and a lollipop!**

**Poseidon: YAY! Can I go to the garden?**

**Me: Of course you can! Just keep on the tracker!**

**Poseidon: Okay!**

**Athena: How do you DO that?**

**Me: What?**

**Athena: Control him like that? He's just so stubborn and infuriating!**

**Me: You're just trying to hide the fact that YOU LIKE HIM!**

**Athena: AM NOT! (Too Self) maybe…**

**Me: I heard that.**

**Athena: Whatever! Can I just go read a book in your library?**

**Me: Sure! Just remember the Dewey decimal system!**

**Athena: Like I could forget.**

**Me: What was I gonna do after this… OH YEAH! HEY PEETA! HOW ARE THOSE CAKES COMING ALONG?**

**Peeta: I'M JUST ADDING THE LAST OF THE FROSTING ONTO THE DECORATION!**

**Me: OKAY GOOD! WERE EATING THAT FOR DESERT! KATNISS HOW ARE THE SQUIRRELS COOKING?**

**Katniss: ALMOST DONE! **

**Mmmm I'm eating well tonight! I love you all, and stay strong my beautiful brave tiny cupcakes!**


	6. Aphrodite's Animal FAILS!

**Aphrodite's Animal Fails**

_**Hello readers! I've decided to give you a set of updates! How is that! I love each and every one of my readers and I feel like a total jerk for not updating in SOO long so I decided you guys deserve two chapters instead of one! ^.^ It means so much every time I get an email stating that I have a new review or that someone had just added me or my story to their favorites/alerts list! It really does fuel me to write more!**_

_**Shout outs: JasNorden352, earth2Lyss, TheHelper3440, SpringFling, and Anonymous!**_

_**JasNorden352: I'm SO glad you love your shout out! You deserve it too you know. You really have helped me out A LOT! Thank you for being so nice! I'm happy you think it was cute and that the chapter was cute too! I love Percabeth too! If you didn't well I'd have to advise you to stop reading this story… BUT YOU DO LOVE PERCABETH SO I DON'T HAVE TOO! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY! HAVE A COOKIE! (::::::::::::) YAY SPECIAL VIRTUAL COOKIE!**_

_**earth2Lyss: Yes! You are a cupcake! HORRAY FOR CUPCAKES! Thank you for loving my story! Thank you for thinking my plot was great, that my descriptions were very detailed, and that the characters were IN character! I really hoped that they were. Otherwise, I believe I'd have a ton of people on my tail about how the characters were OOC and how I didn't put 'The characters may be a bit OOC' in my summary! So it's good to know that I did a good job! AW! You're my buddy too! Oh and I sent Peeta to you so he could bake your dad's birthday cake! The box he's in will be marked 'Heavy', 'Fragile', and 'Built' that way; you'll know it's him! Katniss is also on her way! They are in two separate boxes but those two boxes are tied together by some really good string! You know you too are an amazing writer! Don't give it up! You know, you are one of the most supportive friends I've ever had… wait… scratch that… you are THE most supportive friend I've EVER had! Have a cookie! (:::::::::::)**_

_**TheHelper3440: NOOOOOOO! DON'T DIE! LOOK! I'VE UPDATED! JUST THE MEDICINE YOU NEEDED! RIGHT? HERE! HAVE A COOKIE! IT WILL HELP YOU! Thank you for loving this story! Have the cookie now! (::::::::::::::)**_

_**SpringFling: THANK YOU, THANK YOU! DANKE! (German for 'thank you') I'M SO HAPPY YOU CHECKED IT OUT! I know I'm not the most grammatically blessed as can be but I'm better than some others I know… It's cool that you love cats and you like my idea, categorizing it as original and cool. I strive to do the unexpected and yet do well, so thank you for your input. I will make more stories like this don't worry! In fact, if you'd like, I could send you part of a Thalico one-shot idea I've been playing around with! I can't wait to see what YOU will be doing next! All I can really do is wait. Here have delicious cookie made by moi! (::::::::::) cookie!**_

_**Guest: I'M KILLING YOU! THAT'S IMPOSIBLE! I mean, let's face it, I could never stab somebody, I mean, come on, I can't even get the stinking straw in the Caprisun! Well, at least you're getting what you wanted now, I'm updating so now you can survive until next chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't not own Peeta, Katniss, PJO, Poseidon, Athena, a cocoanut, or Alyssa the Great! *Sighs* I guess I'll just sell my soul… to the king of the ghosts… NICO! GRAB THALIA AND LET'S MOVE! (I don't own them either…)**_

_**And now, the next installation of 'It's the Cat's Life for Me'!**_

**Aphrodite's POV: **I smile as I watched my three favorite demigod couples snuggle and sleep together. Thalia with Nico, Annabeth with Percy, and Travis with Katie. AKA Thalico, Percabeth, and Tratie!

I watch as Thalia shuffles her body closer to Nico's, and my smile grows larger. Nico, in reaction, puts his paw around Thalia's abdomen, securing her into place. _Where she truly belongs! _I fantasize.

I was abruptly pulled from my thoughts by loud arguing.

"Alright FishBrain, listen here! Why did you think it was so necessary to turn my palace into a fish tank?" Athena screeched terrifyingly.

"Well, I thought you REALLY needed a change in scenery, so, I took action! You're welcome!" Poseidon replied extremely sarcastically before the two of them burst through the doors and into the main thrown room, where I was currently sitting.

Now, I had a plan for Poseidon and Athena. They would make SUCH a cute couple! So, as I did for the demigods, I snapped my fingers and the two gods collapsed onto the ground. Yes, as you now know, I turned the kids into cats. I had to get those six alone somehow! None of the relational development would've happened if I didn't do something about it! So I exaggerated a bit but I kinda needed to! There had to be NO way that they could be with any others for this to work.

Now I was going to begin working on Poseidon and Athena in a couple of weeks or so, but now was a perfect opportunity to start. I didn't want the two of them running into the demigods… at least not in the immediate future. _I need to turn them into different animals._ I finally decided.

_Now… what animal?_ "Ooh! I know! Maybe I could turn them both into fish! I mean that's Poseidon's domain!" I squeal, snapping my fingers once for dramatic effect. So I did just that. I turn Poseidon into a fish and tuned into his thoughts, before waking him up.

***Flop. Flop, flop. Flop, flop, flop, flop, flop, flop, CRASH!*** I watched as Poseidon flailed around in his fish form and eventually run into an unsteady three legged table with a vase on top of it, effectively knocking it over. _Maybe I should put him into water!_ I finally realized. So I put him back to sleep, and placed him in a goldfish bowl. That is, after I changed him into a goldfish, that way he'd fit.

I woke him back up again and this time, all he did was swim in circles around the bowls edges. I decided to listen to what he was thinking then. '_Swimming in circles is FUN!'_ Poseidon thought repeatedly. That's all he did. Swim in circles and think about how fun it was. _This isn't going to work…_ I sighed and put him back to sleep, took him out of the bowl and turned him back into a god.

_Maybe I'll do an owl! For that IS Athena's symbol!_ So, thinking to let Poseidon rest this time, I turned Athena into a snowy owl, and woke her. "Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, er, er, AWK!" Athena hooted, clicked, and cawed. I began to translate what she was saying with an animal translator I got Hermes to, ahem, 'borrow' for me from Artemis's stuff. I turned the intricate dials to: Bird, owl, and snowy. Put on the head phones and listened to what she was now saying.

"And if Poseidon EVER gets turned into a bird somehow, I'll 'accidentally' run into him while he's flying and 'incidentally' break one of his wings! Then, I'll swoop down, and peck his eyes out! HAHAHA!" Athena planned maliciously. I snapped my fingers quickly and Athena, who was actually flying throughout all of this, fell into my arms.

I placed her onto the ground and turned her back into a god as well. _I'm just going to think this through first before I do anything. Alright, fish and birds won't work, so how about monkeys? … no, they'll just knock each other off of the tree limbs… dogs? Poseidon would end up biting someone… _I continued to look for different animals that I could change them into but nothing seemed to work right.

_I'll have to try cats…_ It was a desperate last attempt but it was the only one that would work in my head. So I changed the two of them into cats as well. _Now, where am I going to put them?_

I conjured up a map and began to weigh the options. "Well… I don't want to put them too close to the kids, but I also don't want them to be in a very busy city…"

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter but I just don't know what else I should put here for Aphrodite… anyways, Poseidon and Athena are now a part of this story and will now have a section of POVs as well! Alternating from one another like the other pairs! Sadly, they can't be in the ending notes anymore due to them being cats.**_

_**Audience: Awww! :'( **_

_**Me: I know, it's tragic BUT now they are in the actual story so that's even better! More time with them!**_

_**Audience: YAY!**_

_**Me: now shoo, I don't want you guys in here!**_

_**Audience: *Sighs* fine…**_

_**Me: NOW! Peeta! Katniss! Time for din-din! Squirrel soup and cookie surprise!**_

_**Katniss and Peeta: YIPEE! **_

_**Love you all and I can't wait till the next chapter! So my brave little trooper cupcakes! Stay absolutely strong and adorably small! And Alyssa the Great; SYLS! Bye you guys!**_


End file.
